


Keeping A Watchful Eye

by xanderslasher



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think of it as spying. I think of it more as keeping a watchful eye.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping A Watchful Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the first F&F fic I have written in quite some time. I have been doing NanoWriMo this year and with it being so close to the 1 year mark of Paul's passing, I thought I should head on over to Quarter Mile and see what was happening. I found the post by WolfSpirit, of a Tribute Fest. Wrote this in one sitting (28 minutes). Got my Nano zone happening.
> 
> I can't believe that it's been almost a year since we lost someone that brought so much into our lives. He will always be missed but never forgotten. RIP Paul Walker

**~oo(0)oo~**

“You know, it’s been almost a year,” Vince said, holding his lover, his chin resting on the blonde’s shoulder as they stood looking out on to the rolling waves on the ocean.

“Huh?” Brian said, lost in thought as they were the only two on the beach.

“It’s been almost a year since you passed away. It’s been almost a year since I finally got you back in my arms,” the brunette said, squeezing just a little bit tighter for emphasis.

“Oh yeah. I know. I still miss it down there though. I. . . There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t wish I was back there. Don’t get me wrong, Vince. I love you. I do. But I miss them. I miss Dom.”

“I know you do. I miss the team. I miss Dom too,” Vince said, his eyes wanting to mist up and he was thankful that the team wasn’t there to see him being all sappy.

But it was true. Brian, Dom and Vince. The three of them had been so happy together, but their time together had been cut short. An unmissed bullet took Vince away and then a faulty break line had taken Brian.

Now Dom was left to walk the Earth alone.

Brian and Vince checked in on him daily but being able to see him, it just wasn’t the same. They got to hold one another, together in Heaven.

But Dom, he didn’t have that. He couldn’t hold either of them.

All he could do was mourn their loss. He cried at night. He never let it show to the rest of the team but he hurt so bad that there were times that he thought of suicide. He thought that it would just be easier to put a gun to his head and pull the trigger or take Brian’s old Supra out and plummet off a cliff.

But he knew better. He knew that to kill one’s self would surely land him down below and not up above with his lovers.

“I’m just happy not to be alone anymore,” Vince said, kissing the sweet spot behind Brian’s left ear.

“We missed you. We did. We may have not acted like it but we did miss you. We may have gotten wrapped up in one another but we were all we had left. We never forgot about you though,” Brian said, turning in his lover’s arms, tears on his face.

“Dry those eyes, Road Runner. I never, for one second, thought the two of you had forgotten about me. How could you? Have you seen me naked?”

“Cheaky bastard,” Brian said, slapping the brunette’s chest.

“Yeah but I’m your cheaky bastard.”

“And you always will be,” Brian said, capturing the other man’s lips with his own.

**~oo(0)oo~**

“You okay, Dom?” Mia asked, walking up to her brother.

“I’m fine, Mia.”

“It’s okay to be sad, Dom,” she said, sitting next to him as he sat on the back steps.

It was crazy. They were back in LA, where it had all began but two of the team weren’t there. They never would be there again. Never would they have a barbeque again. They’d never fight over the last Corona again. It was. . . There were so many things that they would never do again.

“I fine, Mia,” Dom said again, his voice tight as he choked up a little.

“I miss them too,” she said, sliding an arm around his back, laying her head on his shoulder. “I think about them all the time. Tuna on white. . .”

“No crust,” Dom said, smiling. “He really did love your tuna. I never knew why.”

“I did.”

“Why?” Dom asked.

“It was so he could sit and stare at you all day. He was assigned to infiltrate our group but you and Vince, the two of you turned a good cop. I never would have thought that even the two of you could pull something like that off but you did,” she said, standing up and walking down the steps. “You two, you had him on his knees in two seconds flat.”

“WHAT?” Dom said.

“Don’t think it was a secret, do you?” she asked. “The two of you might have thought you were all quiet and sneaky out here in the bushes but one thing you guys never were was quiet. Why do you think I went down to the library so much to study?”

“I. . . I just figured that you liked the atmosphere.”

“Naw. I would have much rather have studied here but over the three of you going at it, I couldn’t concentrate.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I mean, yeah it was a little creapy hearing you beg for it but it was all good. I mean, you three loved each other and that was what mattered. Love aint easy to come by in this world and when you get it you have got to hold on to it will all that you have.”

Dom was slightly mortified at the fact that she had actually heard him ‘beg for it’ but he was thankful for her words. She was definitely one smart cookie and she knew how to bring him out of his slump.

**~oo(0)oo~**

“That’s our girl,” Vince said, smiling as the two looked down on their far away family.

“Did you know that she knew about us?”

“Well, like she said, how could she not? We were kinda loud,” Vince said, smiling wickedly.

“I can’t believe that she never said anything,” Brian said, straddling Vince’s waist.

“I can’t believe that she never used it against us as blackmail,” he said, grabbing the hem of Brian’s shirt, sliding it up over his shoulders.

“Just think of the things that we know now. Think of what we could do with all the intel we have now.”

“Wouldn’t be all that fair. We’re at an advantage being able to spy on them whenever we want to.”

“I don’t think of it as spying. I think of it more as keeping a watchful eye.”

“Baby, I love ya but I don’t think she would see it that way.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right. Now get them pants off.”

“Yes Sir," Brian said, jumping to action.

The End, for now!


End file.
